


Strong and Wise and You are Love

by lucyrne (theungenue)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Parenthood, Post-Canon, fan baby, rhysha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theungenue/pseuds/lucyrne
Summary: August is hired to steal a mysterious backpack from Rhys, just like old times. But the mission goes downhill pretty quick once he realizes what’s really inside.TFTB Post-Canon. Rhysha is the main ship, with August & Sasha friendship on the side.





	Strong and Wise and You are Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This story hinges on the assumption that it's not generally well known what sirens are or how to recognize them. I'm still playing through all the games, so I'm not sure how accurate this is. 
> 
> When I set out to write this, I didn't originally mean to write it all in August's POV. This wasn't betaed, so please let me know how I did!
> 
> The title is from "Kiss the Sky" from the TFTB soundtrack.

August staked out Rhys’ hideout in the former Atlas facility for six goddamn hours. His normal MO was to charge in guns blazing and loot the bodies later, but his boss had emphasized the need for discretion. Besides, this wasn’t a hit or a heist. It was more like a mugging.

Given August’s experience and background, stealing the lunch money of some string bean computer geek who couldn’t shoot straight was beneath his talents. He only took the job for the ridiculous reward. He hoped it would be worth it.

The Pandoran sun finally began to sink towards the horizon, turning the earth and the sky the same shade of burnt orange. When Rhys finally emerged, August tracked him with his binoculars from atop a nearby ridge. It had been a few years since he had last seen Rhys. He still had the same haircut that somehow looked stupid and expensive at the same time. Some things just never changed.

It was tough to pin down exactly how August felt about mugging Rhys. On one hand, Rhys lowkey stole his girl and highkey killed his mom. On the other hand, Rhys only ever caused accidental chaos. He never harmed August out of malice, which was more than he could say about most people on Pandora. He just set events in motion that ended up hurting August down the line. To place the blame of his breakup with Sasha and his mother’s death on the shoulders of a careless idiot like Rhys was too generous.

So August was probably going to _enjoy_ robbing the guy, but he wasn’t going to feel too big about it afterwards. The phrase, ‘stealing candy from a baby’ came to mind.

August’s eyes fell on the bag strapped to Rhys’ back. It was dark and round, like a beetle’s shell, and the straps fit snugly over Rhys’ shoulders. In some light, the backpack’s casing almost looked translucent, but August couldn’t make out what might be inside. Not candy, that’s for sure.

A thin cord swung by Rhys’ left ear. Curious, August enhanced the vision of his binoculars. The cord was coming from within the backpack, and it connected directly to Rhys’ cybernetics on his temple. Rhys’ part man, part machine getup had always weirded August out. Prosthetic limbs were one thing, but plugging something into your brain? Eugh.

Still alone and seemingly unarmed, Rhys headed towards winding path onto a minor plateau. It would be tough to get the job done and make a quick getaway if Rhys got the high ground--if August didn’t head him off right now.

Welp, Rhys wasn’t going to rob himself. With a sigh, August stowed his binoculars and loaded the magazine of his SMG.

Rhys didn’t know what hit him.

August jumped him out of nowhere with a punch to the jaw. When Rhys first landed on Pandora, he probably would’ve been knocked out. Now, Rhys merely staggered forward, but held his ground. He didn’t appear surprised to see August. A few years on Pandora had taught him never to be surprised.

When they met eyes, August aimed his SMG at Rhys.

“Just hand over the bag, Rhys,” August said. “Listen, I’m not here to hurt you. Give me what I want, and then I’ll be gone.”

“Wow August, nice seeing you here, pointing a gun at me, an unarmed man, mere yards away from my front door,” Rhys said. “We’re old buds. Why don’t we go inside to--” Rhys suddenly spun to the right.

August narrowed his eyes. “Rhys, we’ve talked about this. I’m at point blank range. You’re not gonna dodge a bullet from this distance.”

“I have years of life experience that say you’re wrong.” But there was a fear in Rhys’ eyes, one that August didn’t remember being there when they first met. He raised his arms in the air in surrender. “I have ten bags just like this inside,” he said, pointing behind him towards Atlas. “What if I just gave you one?”

“No, you dumbass. You asshole. You _know_ that’s not why I’m here.” August thought for a moment. “I guess if you took what you’re carrying _out_ of the bag and handed it over, that’d be cool.”

“What if I just gave you money?” Rhys suggested. “I mean, I don’t have any on me. But the company stock is appreciating in value. We can talk stock options! Liquid assets will getcha further than cash, especially if you invest early.”

Now Rhys was just wasting his time.

The truth struck August like a knife to the ribs. Rhys wasn’t blabbering for no reason. He was buying himself time. Time to--

His thoughts were interrupted by a vicious shriek behind him. Before August could react, a small but powerful force pummeled his back and sent him toppling forward. He tried to get back onto his feet so he could shoot Rhys or the creature, whatever he saw first, but the thing latched onto his back and shoved his face into the dirt. With a guttural yell, August pushed himself off the ground with all of his upper body strength, and rolled to the side to throw the creature off his back. August clutched his SMG, ready to fire at the first thing he saw.

August thought his attacker was a badass skag, or something just as terrifying and full of teeth and claws. The truth was much worse.

It was Sasha.

“What? Sash--” Her fist thrust into his jaw, and August saw stars.

“Rhys!” he heard Sasha call. “Run, _now!”_

August wasn’t surprised that Sasha had jumped into the fight, but he was surprised that she did so without a gun. And Rhys didn’t even try to fight August, or save Sasha. He just did as he was told and ran. The two of them wanted to avoid a shootout at all costs. Whatever was in the backpack was really that valuable.

Sasha took hold of the SMG to wrench it right out of August’s hands, but he was quicker and stronger. August hit her across the face with the butt of his gun and pushed her off of him. She lay prone, dazed from the impact.

When he stood, August pointed the SMG at Sasha, sprawled on the ground, finger hovering over the trigger. But Rhys was getting further away by the second, and he was the original mark to begin with, so August abandoned Sasha in the path to chase after him. Besides, he didn’t want to hurt Sasha. Not if he didn’t have to.

Catching up to Rhys was easy. The guy wasn’t a fast runner to begin with, but this time he was running deliberately slow. Like he didn’t want his precious backpack to bounce too hard. August sprinted until he was directly beside Rhys, and then grabbed the strap of the one powerful arm and _yanked._

Rhys jerked backwards and lost balance, and the momentum he had been building sent him crumbling into the dirt.

August twisted the backpack’s straps of Rhys’ shoulders and examined his prize. Even up close, he couldn’t see through the translucent shell and figure out what lay within.

He heard Sasha’s furious footsteps tearing towards him. It was time to use his new piece of leverage and make a quick getaway.

“Don’t move!” August pressed the nose of his gun directly on the bag. The casing was made of some type of bullet proof glass, but at point-blank range he could definitely break it. Sasha’s flurry of movement came to an immediate stop. There was a feral look in her eye that he had never seen before, a desperation and anger that scorched him. If he took his eyes off of her even for a second, Sasha would kill him.

“Don’t shoot,” Rhys said. He moved beside Sasha and placed a hand--his metal one--on her shoulder. August couldn’t tell if it was a gesture of comfort of it he was trying to hold Sasha back. “Fine, take it. Take whatever you want. Just please, don’t shoot.”

August’s instructions were to retrieve the bag. His boss never mentioned what was inside. He figured it was a vault key or a bunch of cash, but the way Rhys and Sasha watched it gave him pause. Whatever lay within must be special--priceless.

Come to think of it, Rhys had gone into the Vault of the Traveler. He might’ve found some ancient alien tech. The possibilities--and the dollar signs--blossomed in August’s mind.

Screw the boss. August wanted to know what he was being paid to steal.

He expected there to be more security measures, like some biometric key or a passcode. The backpack opened with the touch of a single button. The clasp came undone with a whirl, and the top slid open. August covered his eyes as a soft layer of steam rose from the opening, and then leaned forward to peer inside.

A small, brown baby with bright green eyes stared back at him. It was nestled in a dark grey cushion and kept upright by thin harness. Like a baby seat in a car, or a stroller.

The gravity of what he was holding washed over him in a slow wave. _A baby. It’s a fucking baby._

“What.” August looked at Rhys. “ _What?_ ” He looked to Sasha, and his face fell. “Oh no.” He looked between the couple almost helplessly. “You’re shitting me. How-- _when_?”

“Four months ago,” Sasha said, her eyes not leaving the child--her child.

“Damn,” August said. Holding the bag by one strap, he held it out to Sasha. “Here. Take it.”

Sasha lunged forward immediately to take the backpack in her arms. The baby in the bag giggled, its voice clear and light, like a bell.

“Well this went better than expected,” Rhys quipped. “Usually ‘Don’t shoot, I have a baby’ makes people shoot at us more.”

“They didn’t tell me I was supposed to kidnap a baby,” August said. He holstered his weapon. There would be no gunfight, not here. Besides, he needed to save the bullets for when he informed his boss that he was backing out of the job. Bosses tended to take that sort of news pretty poorly.

Sasha found the cord dangling from the bag and handed it to Rhys. “She looks okay to me. Wanna double check?”

Rhys plugged it into his temple, and his golden left eye seemed to glaze over. The backpack must have some sort of built in sensor for monitoring the baby. That would explain why Rhys was plugged in when he found him; he was keeping an eye on his kid.

“She’s good,” Rhys said. He slipped the backpack straps over his shoulders. “Her heart rate is a little higher, but otherwise her vitals are unchanged. Should we be worried that our baby is so calm in life or death situations? I think we should be worried. I’m worried.”

“Why were you out here with her anyway?”’

He gestured towards the deep orange sky. “It’s sunset! I thought it would be nice for us to go on a walk, make some memories. Father daughter stuff.” Something akin to shame crossed Rhys’ face. “I don’t have the most free time these days. I just didn’t want her to forget what her daddy looked like.”

“I know, I know,” Sasha moved closer to him. “You’re not as much of an absent father as you think you are. I should know, I’m an orphan. And she’s smart! She’s not going to forget you overnight.”

“You’re right, you’re right. Our daughter _is_ a genius. Thanks to my genes.”

Sasha hit him on the shoulder with a punch that was a little playful and a little painful. Rhys looked at her with a look of sickening adoration.

During the entire exchange August distracted himself by drawing a thick line in the dirt with the toe of his shoe. He cleared his throat with the grace of a bullymong to let the couple know that he was still there.

“So, uh,” August said, scuffing his foot on the ground. “You carry your kid around in a...backpack?”

“ _Backpack?”_ Rhys said with a sardonic laugh. “Ohhhhh no, this is no backpack. It’s a baby carrier, designed by yours truly. The newest Atlas product in R&D. The casing is shock-absorbent to reduce bounce, and hard enough to withstand teeth, claws, and bullets of most calibers. Though the bullet part is, ahem, mostly untested,” Rhys added, glancing at Sasha. “It’s skag-proof, psycho-proof, bandit-proof. Its exterior keeps out harmful UV rays, and its interior is lined with soft padding that regulates temperature and monitors the baby’s vitals, which are then uploaded directly here.” Rhys tapped a finger to his temple. “And, if anything goes wrong, it sends a signal--”

“Straight to me,” Sasha said, pointing to a small receiver clipped to her pants.

“And that’s what I call parenting,” Rhys said. They high-fived.

August gave the couple an appraising nod. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but his respect for Rhys increased three-fold. For all of his faults, Rhys really cared about his kid. “What are you gonna do when she outgrows the backpack?” August asked.

“ _Baby carrier_. And I dunno, build a bigger one I guess.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Sasha asked August.

“Really?” Rhys asked. “You wanna hand Elle over to her would-be kidnapper ten minutes after said attempted kidnapping?”

“August didn’t know what he was stealing, and he gave her back.”

August shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

Rhys turned around so Sasha could gently lift Elle out of her carrier. The baby gurgled and kicked its chubby legs as Sasha lifted her in the air. August didn’t really notice it during the fight, but there was something different about Sasha now. Her face was less gaunt, her clothes tighter around the chest and torso. Her eyes were soft and alert, and there was a strange glow about her that August couldn’t place. Motherhood looked good on her.

Free from the baby carrier, he got a better look at Elle herself. The baby wore a yellow onesie, and she had a dark lock of hair curling over her forehead. When Elle began to chew lightly on the fingers of her left hand, August noticed that she wasn’t just like any baby.

Her entire left arm, from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder, was covered in swirling blue markings. Tattoos.

“Your girl has a _sleeve?”_ August exclaimed with a boyish grin. “Damn Sasha, that’s fucking _sick._ ”

Vallory had forbidden August to get any tattoos until he was at least eighteen. Of course he had disobeyed her by getting something small on his hipbone at sixteen. August always suspected she found out and never said, just to let him squirm. Sasha was already turning out to be a way cooler mom than his.

Just as the baby settled in Sasha’s arms, Rhys cut in between them. “It’s not what you think,” he said. “We didn’t--come on, who in their right mind would tattoo their infant child, that’s preposterous. I promise you, these are her factory settings. Elle came out like that. I've got a sleeve too, on the same arm, but that kind of thing isn't hereditary, I've looked it up. I’m thinking it’s a skin condition, like she’s allergic to sand.”

“She’s not allergic to sand,” Sasha said. “She’s just _unique._ Special. And if mysterious arm markings are the only thing wrong with our daughter, I can live with that.”

She gently passed Elle to August. God, the baby was small enough for August to hold with only one arm. August propped her head on his bicep and curled a second arm around her, kind of like a safety net. If he dropped Sasha’s baby, he wouldn’t live to tell about it.

Safely ensconced in August’s meaty arms, Elle gurgled happily.

“The tattooes do look pretty sick,” Rhys conceded. “She's only four months old and she's already cooler than me.”

“That’s a low bar, babe,” Sasha said. “So, how much money were you gonna get for my daughter, August?”

August had almost forgotten the circumstances that brought them all together. And about the retribution he would suffer when his boss found out what he had done. “At least $500,000. But that was because I didn’t know what I was stealing. If I went through with it, I’d up the price to a million, easy.”

“You hear that, Elle? You’re worth a million bucks!” Sasha blinked, struck by an idea. “What if we gave your boss a fake baby and then split the money three ways?”

August would never forget the panic-stricken look on Rhys’ face for the rest of his life. 

When he left Sasha and her small family, August's mind wasn't on what his boss might say when he reported in, or the money he was going to miss out on. It was on that kid, and it's strange, mesmerizing tattoos. Sasha was right when she said the baby was special. But none of them, not even the man paid to kidnap her, had any idea just how much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I deleted the ending scene of this fic because it promised some bigger story that I probably wasn't going to write. I also wasn't entirely happen with how that ending bit turned out. 
> 
> I love headcanoning that a Rhysha baby becomes a siren. I interpret TFTB as a story about legacy. Rhys' storyline is about either continuing or halting Handsome Jack's legacy. In my playthrough, Rhys turned against AI Jack and destroyed him. Given that choice, I think it would make sense for Rhys to become the devoted father of a siren daughter. Handsome Jack's treatment of his daughter Angel marks one of the most sad and complicated relationships in the game, and I feel like Rhys raising a siren daughter and being an amazing dad would really tie together how Rhys is turning away from Hyperion/Handsome Jack's ruthlessness. 
> 
> I didn't go into detail about the Rhysha baby's name because that's a wholllle 'nother fic I want to write. Hint: Elle is a nickname derived from an initial, and her full name is based on a throwaway line in episode 1 of TFTB ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
